Lockie Campbell
'Lachlan "Lockie" Campbell '''is a former character on ''Hollyoaks who was played by Nick Rhys. Lockie is the brother of Cameron Campbell. He appeared first on 24 October 2014 for his marriage to Porsche McQueen, and he aired his final scene on 19 January 2016. Biography Arrival On his arrival, Lockie meets his brother Cameron's ex-girlfriend Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) in a nightclub, whom he takes a shine to, and kisses her. He then sells drugs to Ste Hay (Kieron Richardson), telling him to pay him back in kind, which his boyfriend John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) overhears. When Ste doesn't, Lockie wants the drugs back, but unknown to him Ste has added drain cleaner to the drugs before he returned them. Bisexuality Lockie kisses John Paul, later, John Paul confronts Lockie, and speaks to him. Lockie doesn't care to speak to him. When John Paul is introduced to his cousin, Porsche McQueen's fiancé, who turns out to be Lockie. At the wedding, John Paul speaks out, but Porsche reveals she knows, and the wedding continues. End of The Line After the wedding, Lockie, Cameron, Porsche, Myra, John Paul, Mercedes, Dodger, Phoebe, Carmel, Sonny, Cleo, Celine and Theresa are on a wedding train. The train crashes onto Sienna and Maxine's car and the train derails. Lockie lives. Relationships with Diane, Mercedes and John Paul In early 2015, Lockie was cheating on Porsche with Diane O'Connor, and later in the year with Porsche's two cousins, John Paul (James Sutton) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe). A few months later, Lockie learns that Mercedes is pregnant when finds her baby scan. After that, Porsche finds out Lockie has been cheating on her with Mercedes and John Paul when she finds l him in the closet, half-naked. Lockie thought he was the father of Mercedes' baby but John Paul tells Lockie that Mercedes was already pregnant with Joe Roscoe's (Ayden Callaghan) child before they started an affair. Porsche then demands a divorce. Disappearance and departure At Christmas, Lockie and Porsche intend to leave with Reenie McQueen to hide from police. Lockie then argues with Cameron, and tells him that he has ruined his life by killing Sam and Danny Lomax. Lockie then disappears, blood is seen on Lockie's phone with Cameron next to it. Later, when Cameron turns up at The Dog in the Pond and kisses Leela Roscoe. Leela finds blood on his neck, and claims he cut himself shaving. It is then revealed that Cameron has kept Lockie chained up in a shed in the woods. Lockie manages to escape, and runs to the Lomax house, but Cameron catches him, and frames him for looking like he was going to burn down the house. Lockie leaves when Cameron tells him that he'll tell everyone he burnt it. Cameron tells Lockie to leave Hollyoaks for good, or he'll tell the Lomax's that he tried to burn down the house. Lockie decides to leave, but is later confronted by Cameron who apologises and offers to take him back home. Lockie refuses and leaves. Cameron then killed Lockie by unknown means, and then dumped his body in a lake in an unknown location. Gallery Lockie John Paul.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Intro Lockie had only one introduction shot. * 2015: Lockie's only shot has him walking through a club with shadowy silhouettes of men and women. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2014 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2016 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Campbell family Category:McQueen family Category:Businesspeople Category:Residents of 17 Basswood Road Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:Residents of 2 Oakdale Drive Category:Past characters